What is Happiness?
by Fulloproblems
Summary: Beca just finished high school, she thought her four years there would have been full of fun, excitement, maybe even love, but no. She feels like her life is slipping away and she begins to wonder if anything will make her happy. Until a very drunk redhead stumbles into her.
1. The Party

**Author's Note: Thanks for taking a look at my first fic, I really appreciate it. I don't really get a chance to share my writing with others so I just wanted to try it out here and see how it goes. It would mean so much to me if you guys left reviews or sent PMs or anything, just let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

Beca should have felt amazing, she just graduated high school. She always felt that everything would begin to sort itself out during high school. She thought she would find a boyfriend, find her passion, begin to plan for her career. But no.

She had a plan for life, but life didn't have a plan for her. Beca's plan was quickly falling apart, no boyfriend, no passion, no career.

Beca was a smart kid, she was very hardworking and passionate, but never really found anything to be passionate about for long periods of time. She would always go through phases of interests. Drawing? Not creative enough. Woodworking? Too difficult.

What was even worse was the fact that Beca's parents didn't mind when she tried and failed at these extracurricular things. Her parents wanted her to focus on school, school, and school. Eventually, it got to a point where Beca began dreading talking to her parents because it meant talking about school and what made her parents happy, but now that she thinks about it, she can't remember the last time her parents asked her what made her happy.

Its not like Beca would know what made her happy anyway. She always assumed that things would get better in the future and she would just become happy eventually. She should be happy that she got accepted into Barden University. She should be happy that she gets to live in a dorm, away from her judgmental parents. She should be happy that her life might actually get started now. But she isn't happy, and she wasn't sure what was going to make her happy.

Maybe a boyfriend might make her happy? Well if it did, it didn't happen yet. She never really found any guys attractive but some girls at her school were beyond pretty. She always dismissed it though as a normal girl thing, and she assumed that she just hadn't found the right guy yet.

Jesse had tried to be "the one" for Beca for the longest time. Beca, though, just wasn't into him, she never saw him that way. Jesse was fairly persistent but in the end, he saw that he wasn't making any progress to becoming her boyfriend, so he settled for being her best friend.

Although Beca enjoyed being alone, she had friends that kept nagging her into being more outgoing. She just wasn't that type of person, she was always introverted and liked to keep to herself and think more than she spoke. Sometimes she wonders how she is even friends with Stacie. They were nearly polar opposites with Beca being a quiet introvert and Stacie being a party animal who loved, well, "intimacy"… if you could call it that. Jesse wasn't much different, he loved talking to people and sometimes, Beca wonders if he ever thinks about what he says. But they were her best friends and of course, they always begged her to come to parties and events with them.

Usually Beca declined their invitations to come and party but this time, this time it was graduation. She should have something to party about, she just finished high school. It was just getting dark when they arrived at the house party that Stacie got invites for.

* * *

"This is gonna be AMAZING!" exclaimed Stacie before running into the house and getting on the dance floor.

"Make good choices…" Beca said after Stacie. Knowing Stacie, she wouldn't make choices that Beca approved of no matter what Beca said.

"Can I get you a drink?" Jesse asked. Beca hadn't even noticed that he had already gone and gotten some drinks and might have already been tipsy. It had only been a few minutes since they got here, how the hell is he tipsy already?

"Uh, sure I guess," Beca responded, not sure if she actually wanted to get drunk tonight, because she was probably going to be the one to drive her and her friends home. It was surprising how much alcohol this party got a hold of, they were only 18. Beca stood on the street watching the house party for a few minutes, and was entertained watching drunk teenagers try to act cool. After a while, Jesse hadn't come back yet but Beca soon saw him pounding more drinks. "He probably forgot about my drink," thought Beca, she didn't mind, she wasn't really a drinker anyway.

Beca made her way through the crowd who was dancing and grinding on each other, the smell of sweat, Axe body spray, and alcohol immediately reminded Beca why she hated parties. She had to admit though, the music was pretty good. She pushed though the crowd to see a DJ playing his set. He was pretty good, and Beca admired his work. She was completely fascinated by how he could get two completely different tracks and blend them together so beautifully. After a while, Beca started getting into it, she began dancing and enjoying the music, all the while watching to see how the DJ made his mixes.

After about an hour of watching the DJ, trying to understand how he mixed, and random dancing, Beca was heading to the bathroom, which was oddly unoccupied and with no line. Just as she was about to close the door, she was pushed out of the way by a scurrying redhead who immediately began puking in the toilet. Beca was a bit annoyed at first but then felt sympathetic as she held the other girls hair back as she threw up. A few dry heaves later, the redhead reached up and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"Not so good with alcohol?" Beca asked, giggling slightly.

"I guess not," the redhead replied, looking up, "thanks for letting me rush in here by the way."

"No problem..." Beca began to say before she noticed the redhead's gorgeous, blue eyes. Beca stood there staring at the breathtaking woman standing in front of her.

"Uh, I'm Chloe," the redhead said when she noticed that the brunette was gawking at her.

Beca felt a wave of nervousness wash over her and she began stuttering, "U-uh, h-hi I'm B-B-Beca." She immediately kicked herself thinking, "Oh my god, I sound so stupid, just talk to her like a normal person Beca..."

Chloe smiled at Beca sensing that Beca was practically gushing over her. Chloe took a good look at Beca now and she, herself, was getting a bit excited. "Come on, lets go party, B-B-Beca," Chloe said mocking Beca, "This ginger needs her jiggle juice."

It wasn't long until Chloe was even more wasted than before, and she was sharing EVERYTHING about herself and Beca couldn't help but love to listen to Chloe's wild stories about partying and drinking. Beca constantly found herself getting lost in Chloe's blue eyes while Chloe continued ranting about how guys are terrible or something, Beca didn't care about exactly what Chloe was talking about, she just wanted to listen to whatever she was saying, which was good because Chloe was slowly becoming incoherent with all the alcohol in her system.

* * *

Soon the party was beginning to die down, Chloe was absolutely trashed, Stacie probably went home with another guy, again… and Jesse was now barely able to stand, somehow in a worse condition than Chloe. It was obvious that Chloe and Jesse weren't going to be driving home so Beca loaded them into Jesse's truck and they made their way home.

Jesse was knocked out in the back seat while Chloe was sitting in the passenger seat, barely conscious.

"So is he like your boyfriend or something?" Chloe asked.

"What, ah uh, no, not really, no. He is my best friend," Beca nervously replied.

"What, like friends with benefits or something?" Chloe questioned.

"No, no, oh god no," Beca quickly replied, "No, just a friend, I guess to tried to get in my pants for a while but he gave up a long time ago."

"Mm, that's good to hear," Chloe muttered before knocking out like Jesse.

"What?" Beca asked, as she looked to Chloe, who was now completely out cold. "Ugh, I don't even know where she lives, she probably doesn't even remember anyways, shes is next-level wasted," Beca thought to herself.

Thankfully, Jesse lived across the street from Beca. She dragged him and Chloe out of his car and she took Jesse inside and put him on the couch in the living room before leaving his car and house keys on the kitchen counter and leaving the house thinking, "Man I should get paid for this..."

Outside, she was trying to figure out what to do with Chloe, who was now propped up against Jesse's car still knocked out. "How the hell are you still asleep?" Beca thought, but it was getting late and Beca was getting tired too so she basically dragged the sleeping redhead across the street to Beca's house, which was gladly unoccupied due to the convenient trip that her parents left on the night before.

Beca laid out the sleeping Chloe on her couch in the living room before she too knocked out on the adjacent couch. "This is gonna be really awkward tomorrow morning," thought Beca before she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Again thanks for taking the time to read. I'm still a total noob on this stuff so let me know if I did anything wrong, formatting-wise or other-wise. I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. The Morning After

**A/N: Thank you to all who have read the first chapter! I really appreciate you guys for taking the time to read my story. Also, I'm trying out a different format with thoughts and other non-dialogue things being bold and italicized. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Chloe's head was pounding and she instantly regretted drinking that much last night. _**What happened last night anyway? Where the hell am I?**_ She wondered as she quickly sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in someone's living room and the scent of bacon came in from the kitchen just down the hall.

 _ **Oh god, did I go home with another dude?**_ She began hearing the faint sound of singing, a woman's beautiful singing. She recognized the voice as the brunette she met before she got completely wasted, but what was her name?

 _ **I'm talking loud, not saying much**_

 _ **I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**_

 _ **You shoot me down, but I get up**_

The singing got louder as the brunette began getting more into the song. _**God what was her name? Did I sleep with her?**_ Panic rushed through Chloe, should she go in the kitchen and talk to the brunette? Wouldn't that be awkward? She quickly decided against it and grabbed her phone, her purse, and her shoes and made her "walk of shame" out of the home.

Chloe walked a few houses away before pulling out her phone to get some guidance home. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket when she realized it wasn't even her phone. _**Damn it, grabbed the wrong phone.**_ She thought, kicking herself for rushing out of the house without even checking whether or not she even grabbed the right phone.

 _ **Only one thing to do, Beale, reverse the walk of shame.**_ If "the walk of shame" wasn't awkward enough, going back into the house is even worse. She quietly opened the door and put her shoes, purse, and the stranger's phone back where she found them to make sure it seemed like she planned to stay and not walk out without an encounter.

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **Well here goes nothing.**_ Chloe thought as she walked into the kitchen when the brunette was beginning to finish her song. Chloe couldn't think of a better way to let the brunette know she was there so she just joined her for the final lines of the song.

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

 _ **I am titanium**_

Beca tensed up when she heard another voice singing with her and she stopped for a moment to figure out who it was. She turned around a saw Chloe standing there singing her heart out and Beca couldn't help but join back in to finish off the song.

"So you can sing," Chloe stated after they finished the song.

"Well, I'm not that good but I pretend to be good at it," Beca joked, earning a small giggle from the redhead. _**God, I love the way she giggles, I mean what? No, she just has a nice laugh, that's all.**_

After a few seconds of silence, Chloe could barely breathe due to the awkwardness in the air. "So, uh, you cook too?," Chloe asked trying to make the situation more bearable.

"Uh, yeah I kinda do, I mean its edible and it probably won't kill you," Beca said sarcastically, "but come and take a seat, I made bacon and eggs for two." Beca led them to the dining room and they took seats opposite from each other, thoroughly enjoying the meal Beca made.

* * *

After digging in to their meal, Chloe was relieved to figure out the brunette's name, with a little help from a framed picture hanging behind the brunette that had her name on it, which was probably made in elementary school judging from the quality of it. "That's a nice picture you drew there," Chloe noted, "when did you make it?"

"Last year." Beca replied seriously.

Chloe bursted out laughing for just half a second before she slammed her mouth shut, not wanting to offend her friend, or lover, or whatever they "were," Chloe still wasn't sure.

"What?" Beca asked, curious as to why the redhead laughed.

"It's nothing, never mind," Chloe quickly replied, she didn't want to ruin whatever they had together before she even knew _what_ they had together.

Beca looked behind her, saw the picture and looked back at her giggling guest. "Oh, it does looks like shit, doesn't it?" Beca laughed.

"No-no, Beca it-it looks beautiful," Chloe tried to say as she was still trying to hold in her laughter but failed when Beca's contagious laugh made her join in. "I'm sure you are amazing at something else, maybe not drawing, but something else," Chloe reassured her as she finished her meal.

Chloe offered to put the dishes away when Beca stopped her saying, "You're my guest, I'm not going to make you be my servant." As Beca began putting the dishes in the sink, she asked, "So how's your head? There is no way you drank that much last night without a killer hangover."

"Yeah it isn't the greatest feeling in the world," Chloe replied, "Uh, can I get an Advil or something?"

"Yeah of course, there is a bottle on the counter by the sink," Beca said as she finished clearing the table.

Two Advil's later, Chloe spoke up saying, "Thanks for the Advil, and thanks for last night."

"No problem, I needed a workout anyway. I'm used to dragging Jesse's lifeless body back into his house after parties but I'm glad I dragged yours as well this time," Beca joked, "I guess I found myself a new friend. Oh, and thanks to you as well, you made that party bearable with all your drunken rants."

Chloe smiled, _**Friends, I guess I didn't sleep with her after all.**_

"So, uh, you want a ride home or something now that you are all sobered up?" Beca asked, interrupting Chloe's thoughts.

"Oh, Aubrey is going to kill me," Chloe sighed, "I was supposed to go home with her after the party."

"Are you two like, uh, you know..." Beca began.

"What, like dating? No, she is my best friend and I'm staying with her for a while since my parents are out of town for the month." Chloe replied, "Speaking of which, she probably blew up my phone trying to find me last night." Chloe grabbed her phone and saw the lock screen which was filled with texts and missed calls from Aubrey. She unlocked her phone and quickly read the texts that were sent.

 _ **«Aubrey: Hey where are you?**_ _ **»**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Aubrey: Pick up the phone Chloe**_ _ **»**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Aubrey: Are you drunk right now?**_ _ **»**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Aubrey: God damn it pick up Chloe**_ _ **»**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Aubrey: Are you even still at the party?**_ _ **»**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Aubrey: Jesus, Chloe where the hell are you?**_ _ **»**_

 _ **«**_ _ **Aubrey: I'm coming to look for you, I swear to god i**_ _ **f you left with another guy»**_

"That's not good," Beca noted, "we should probably get you home, your friend probably hasn't slept all night."

"Yeah, I am in some deep shit..." Chloe sighed.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be honest, I didn't like this chapter but I was struggling with tying my major points of this story together. But thanks for reading, and thank you to those who left reviews, I promise this will get better.**

 **Also, I'm not sure if the new formatting looks better but it might help with differentiating dialogue and thought. If it bothers anyone, let me know and I'll change it.**


	3. The Escape

**A/N: Again, thank you guys so much for the support, it really means a lot to me. All of the feedback, views, favorites, everything, motivate me to continue. Also, things start to get juicy here, I promise.**

 **Trigger warning for domestic abuse as a past event. (Sorry, it is necessary for the plot.)**

* * *

The ride to Aubrey's house was quiet and Chloe's mind was racing, going through all the possible scenarios that she might face when Aubrey confronted her. Chloe was visibly nervous, and Beca saw it the second she pulled out of her driveway. Beca placed a comforting hand on Chloe's shaky leg but it wasn't really helping.

"Calm down Chloe, she isn't going to strangle you," Beca said in a comforting tone.

"I don't know, it's like she is another mom, except more strict and judgmental," Chloe said.

"Hey, look, you made a mistake, maybe you did get a little too drunk, but she is your friend, she'll forgive you."

"Yeah, let's hope so," Chloe replied as the two pulled into the driveway of Aubrey's house.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Beca offered.

"Uh, no, it's-it's fine," Chloe quickly replied.

"Um, alright," Beca said worriedly, "If anything happens and you need a place to stay, you have my number."

"Thanks," Chloe smiled as she got out the car and walked to the door. _**Here goes nothing.**_

Chloe unlocked the door using the spare key she kept on her and tried to quietly walk into the house. Aubrey, however still heard her and rushed over to her.

"Oh my god, Chlo are you alright?" Aubrey said as she pulled Chloe into a hug, clearly concerned for her friend's safety.

"Yeah, Bree I'm fine, but I can't breathe right now."

"Sorry," Aubrey smiled as she let go of Chloe. Her smile quickly turned into a scowl as Chloe's fears became real.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Aubrey shouted, "Are you insane?! I have been looking for you all night! Did you get drunk again?! Where have you-"

"Aubrey!" Chloe interrupted, "Calm down, I'm sorry I made you look for me, I just got carried away with the drinks and I just wanted to forget about-"

"Forget about Tom?!" Aubrey interrupted, furiously, "Why the hell do you care so much about that asshole?! He abused you for a year and cheated on you so many times, and that is only what you have told me so far!" Aubrey shut her mouth, instantly regretting what she said when she saw the redhead's eyes widen and her lip begin to tremble. "Shit, I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to-"

"No, get the fuck away from me, don't bother coming to look for me, I don't need you," Chloe said as she ran out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

Chloe ran for what seemed like forever, she ran away from all her past troubles, she ran until she couldn't run any further. Once she stopped running, she broke down into tears, she cried and whimpered as all the bad memories came crashing back into her mind. She wanted it to stop, she couldn't stand seeing _his_ face. She wanted to forget, but every time she forgot, she would remember again. There was no distance she could run, no crying she could do to get rid of the horrible flashbacks of the countless nights of suffering.

Chloe finally made it to where she found peace, a small lake that was secluded and quiet. She came there when she wanted space, when she wanted time away, just to think. She sat under a tree watching the fairly empty lake, only occupied by a few young swimmers, celebrating the beginning of their summer vacation. Chloe almost felt a sense of jealousy, she was sitting up here, crying her eyes out and just across the lake, there were children laughing, playing, and having the time of their lives. The normally bubbly, talkative redhead was now reduced to a quiet, fragile young girl.

* * *

It had been hours since Chloe last spoke to anyone, the sun was beginning to set in the most beautiful way, but Chloe didn't notice it. She walked now, her legs on autopilot as her mind went to a different place. After a long journey, Chloe looked up to see her own house, empty and dark. Normally, she hated having to live in an empty house by herself because she always wanted to share her life with someone else. But this time was different, this time she welcomed the empty house, she welcomed the darkness that consumed her home.

She walked inside, not bothering to turn the lights on, she knew what she wanted. She immediately went to the kitchen and began downing her parent's supply of alcohol, desperately wanting to feel happy again. She hadn't had anything to eat other than the big breakfast she had with Beca but that didn't matter to her. The alcohol made quick work of her and before she could put the liquor away, she was barely able to make her way to the couch in the living room. The alcohol definitely did it's job, but that didn't stop her from crying herself to sleep, wondering, _**What am I going to do with my life?**_

* * *

 **Sorry for the sadness, but like they say, there is no rainbow without rain. And as always, thank you for reading!**


	4. The Bruises

**A/N: Terribly sorry about not updating, my week was very busy.**

 **(Again, trigger warning for domestic violence. Sorry.)**

* * *

Chloe didn't know what was worse, being awake and having to deal with her problems ahead of her, or being asleep, with the nightmares and constant thrashing around. The massive hangover and extreme hunger didn't help either. She decided it was better to at least take care of the easy problems first.

She took a quick look around the kitchen before realizing that there was nearly no food anywhere because she was planning on staying at Aubrey's place for the month. Not yet wanting to admit to Aubrey that she, herself, had overreacted, Chloe decided to look in the pantry for something canned. She settled on some soup, grabbed a pot, and began to cook. She grabbed a few pills to ease the pain of her hangover and took them as she enjoyed her meal.

After finishing her make-shift breakfast, she began to put the dishes into the sink when she looked down and realized that she had not changed clothes since before the party, two nights ago. _**There has to be some clothes still here.**_ Luckily she still had some clothes left in her house so she took off her dirty jeans and replaced them with fresh sweatpants, but when she took off her shirt, she glanced at the mirror in front of her and saw bruises on her stomach and ribs. She knew who gave them to her, and she began to remember everything about him.

* * *

2 years. Chloe had known Tom for 2 years, and she never knew that one day, he would start to abuse her. Chloe first met Tom in a small coffee shop, and as cliché as it sounded, she knew that he was special. They hit it off, they loved each other's company, and most importantly, Tom made Chloe feel special.

He always praised her, always complimented her, always made her feel like she was the better one in the relationship. He loved everything about her, and he always made it clear, he loved how smart and talented she was, he loved how sweet and passionate she was, and he loved how beautiful and extraordinary she was.

Anyone would say that Chloe had the ideal relationship, that she had made the right decision. She had a boyfriend that loved her unconditionally, and one that made her self esteem skyrocket. Chloe saw nothing but perfect in the love of her life, Tom wasn't the least bit controlling, violent, or angry. At least at the beginning.

After about a year, Chloe felt amazing, she felt like she was on top of the world. She had the best boyfriend that anyone could ask for, she was doing well in school, and she had her whole life ahead of her. Everything was going great until one night. One night, she was over at Tom's house, with his parents out of town, they had the house all to themselves.

They started drinking and things began to get heated, as to be expected, and Tom wanted to take to the next level. Chloe wasn't feeling it so she declined it as politely as possible. Tom didn't take the hints and kept trying to get into her pants. After many rejections, Tom got furious, partly because of the alcohol and partly because of who he really was.

He grabbed her by the throat, choking her, and threw her against the wall. He walked away, leaving Chloe crying on the ground. It was all over in a few seconds but to Chloe, it felt like an eternity.

Chloe didn't feel like Tom had done anything wrong. She knew Tom still loved her and it was just a minor setback in their relationship, after all, couples fight all the time right?Tom eventually apologized, blaming his actions on the alcohol. He promised that he never wants to hurt Chloe again, that he will always treat her better. He asked for a second chance, and she gave it to him.

That was her first mistake. Tom now knew that he had power over Chloe, he knew that he could get away with a lot and Chloe would always come back to him. The power went straight to his broken mind, ironically destroyed by an abusive family. Tom played with Chloe's emotions, straight from the start. No one knew why someone would do such a thing. In his mind, he was not doing anything wrong, he loved Chloe and he wanted her to stay with him, and he would make that goal a reality, taking any means necessary.

Tom saw how effective it was to instill fear into Chloe. So he hit her, kicked her, choked her, to make sure she was scared, to make sure she would still love him. Chloe knew about domestic abuse, she wasn't stupid, but she never exactly felt like a victim, and that is why she never fought back or told someone. She felt like she was just in love with a troubled man. She felt that she was the only one that could help him, and she wanted to help him. And she never blamed him, she always blamed whatever excuse he gave her, whether it be stress, alcohol, or anger.

For the next year, the redhead would be abused, verbally or physically, at least once a week. By that time, Tom knew her, inside and out, and use that knowledge to his advantage. He knew her habits and routines, friends and family, school and work. He used it all to scare her even more, he threatened to spread rumors, expose secrets, and humiliate her. He knew her parents were gone on business trips often, and he knew that they were always too busy to constantly, thoroughly check on Chloe.

Month after agonizing month passed, with no changes. Tom was still an evil demon who tormented his slave, and Chloe was still a hollow shell of her former self. If anything, things got worse. Until just a few days before the party.

Tom was angry, yet again. Tom accused Chloe of cheating on him with another guy. She tried her best to calm him down but things became heated very quickly. Before she could defend herself, she was being choked. She couldn't breathe or scream, her eyes screamed for mercy and Tom eventually let her go but after hitting her head against the wall a few times. Fortunately, this wasn't the worst that Chloe had seen from Tom.

She moved on, not thinking much of the confrontation, because at that point, it was almost normal for her. Until the next day.

Chloe was at Aubrey's house, as usual, just hanging out and enjoying life when Aubrey noticed the bruises that Chloe failed to cover up. Chloe, still trying to defend her attacker, tried to brush it off as nothing but Aubrey began putting the pieces together. She noticed that the redhead never liked to talk about her boyfriend and for some reason was always nervous and watching her back.

Aubrey didn't drop the subject, she kept talking to Chloe, worried for her.

"Those bruises are from Tom aren't they?" Aubrey asked.

"What? N-No, I just- I told you I just hit something." Chloe responded, nervously.

"Chloe, your boyfriend is abusing you, this isn't right, you don't deserve this."

"No he isn't abusing me, h-he just gets angry, that's all."

"Why are you defending him? This isn't right, you don't need to put up with this."

"No, I can help him, it's fine, really Aubrey."

"Chloe, listen to me!" Aubrey shouted, startling Chloe, getting her attention, "Someone is hurting you intentionally and you are trying to cover it up. Look, he needs help, we can agree on that, but maybe you aren't enough to help him."

Chloe let that sink in for a moment, and began to break down into tears, realizing now that she had been played, manipulated, _abused_. She hated herself for being so stupid, so blind to everything that was happening to her. She wanted it to end, she wanted to be away from Tom. And that's all that it took, it took her wanting to make a change. Chloe told everybody, including the police the full, honest truth, and Tom was arrested. Tom was put into jail, awaiting his trial.

The police assured Chloe that everything was now behind her, that she could move on with her life without the worry of ever seeing Tom again. And that was something to celebrate over.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, as usual. Please leave feedback because I am always looking for ways to improve.**

 **I want to honestly thank Flowerashes2 for making me see how unrealistic I am at times. I decided to do some extra research on domestic violence in order to make my writing more realistic and I have to say, I saw some pretty horrible things. I hope that we, as a society, can fix this problem.**

 **Also, I was wondering if I should maybe bump up the rating to M because I am kind of concerned that my writing is pushing the limits of T with the stuff I am writing currently. Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
